Imperfect
by SassyRaptor
Summary: He'd never miss a thing again. Fix fic. Trez. One-shot.


Perfect. What a terrible word.

Dez awakens, shaking. Sweating, but freezing. He wraps himself up in the silken sheets, finding them little comfort. He had put away the thicker comforters, as the Californian heat seemed to creep up early this year. The biting cold of the early morning remains, however. Hindsight's 20/20.

He'd be happy living with endless friction, knowing that he wouldn't miss out on anything. He'd rather live a nightmare than remain in a dream of pure fiction. Fiction is what he writes – creates. Like the one he had created of the four of them all those years ago.

 _Perfect._ That's how he described it. The ending of his prized film, the story of two best friends turned to lovers. Of course he had to write _himself_ in. And he couldn't leave _her_ out of it, either. The truth is, _The Austin and Ally Story_ had never just been about the two whose names grace the title of the film. Austin and Ally were the stars, of course. They were the ones whose growing friendship and budding romance captured the hearts of their supporters and fans all over the world. Theirs was the love story of the generation.

However, behind all the beauty that is _Auslly_ , there is an underlying tale. One that he had not intentionally written in himself, rather one that happened to fall right into place, taking a life of its own.

* * *

It wasn't until after he had seen his movie on the big screen for the first time that he took notice. All of those excruciating hours of editing, piecing his masterpiece together down to the tiniest details – yet he _still_ missed it. The night of the premiere ruined it all for him. The ending seemed so perfect – and he _despised_ it.

He couldn't look at _her_ the same way anymore. Everything he had thought he'd known about love began to break down. What kind of _Love Whisperer_ was he, anyway? To have such a thing growing right under his nose, and be completely unaware of it? Perhaps he was right when he told his friends, even _he_ couldn't help himself.

Carrie began to notice a change in his behavior not long after. He'd been more aloof than usual – and knowing aloofness very well herself, she was sure it wasn't just _nothing._ After they flew back to their little apartment in L.A., it seemed like the young man had begun suffering from withdrawal. He wouldn't speak to her, let alone anyone else. Inevitably, they started to drift apart. Watching him as he continued obsessively editing his film – the same one that had already made it to theaters – she slowly began to understand his frustrations. She knew _who_ was on weighing on his mind. She knew she could never fill the spot in his heart that this person had conquered long before – nor would she ever _try_ to. Breaking up with him was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do, and seeing the despair on his face was equally as difficult. Though she knew it just wasn't meant to be, and she berated herself for not seeing it sooner. _Some Love Robot she turned out to be._

About twenty-seven hundred miles away, Trish found herself in the abode of a man she never thought she'd be growing closer to. Ever since they had filmed the last scene of Dez's movie, their friendship started to blossom. Chuck had certainly matured out of some of his quirks – though he still wasn't quite the man she'd expect to marry. But she had agreed to let him play the role of her husband, and father of her pretend child, for _Dez's_ sake. Although she wished that Dez could've afforded a certain _Mr. Tatum_ instead, Chuck wasn't all bad. Perhaps even a little charming.

They began dating not long after. It seemed that all of her friends had found their soul mates, and she hated being alone more than anything. Chuck was never her first choice, but she settled. He liked her plenty, and gave her nice things. That would be enough, right? _Isn't that what she's always wanted?_ A man who'd just fawn over her and treat her to whatever she desired? She decided to give it shot. Maybe Dez was right to pair her up with him in his movie. Being the love expert that he is, perhaps he did so with just that intention. She finds it strange, however, and somewhat offensive, that he'd paired her up with his sworn nemesis – the same guy who had broken his sister's heart years before. _Did he not worry the same for her?_

Perhaps he should have. It isn't long before Trish notices the cowboy slipping away without explanation. He'd constantly be texting during their conversations, cancelling their date plans, claiming he had "meetings" to go to. She eventually figures out his distraction. His ex-girlfriend was newly single, and if there was one girl Chuck would give up the world – _and then some_ – for, it was _Sun Hee._ Trish isn't one to beat around the bush or try to work to save something she hadn't any passion for in the first place. Their break up was quick and painless; they both saw it coming.

It wasn't all Chuck. Trish had been distant, herself. Though she would never resort to _cheating,_ her heart was certainly not with him. It wasn't until after she saw the premiere of Dez's movie that she knew _exactly_ with whom her heart was – and where it had been for years. She had walked into the theater, ecstatic about her film debut. She had been doing live theater performances for several years, but film would _immortalize_ her. She thought there would be absolutely nothing that could bring her down that day, and that she would shine like the star she knows she is. As the movie ended, she found herself drained of all her previous excitement, as well as of some of the color on her face. She left the theater without looking back, gripping onto the strap of her purse as if it would prevent her from falling. She heard her friends call after her – and she heard _his_ voice. She couldn't face him. Not after that.

They were never meant to be the central focus of the film, but she could not get herself to focus on anything else. Looking at what was ultimately a summary – a replay of her life the past eight years – she found many things that she had missed. Things she felt she should have done differently. Opportunities she had lost. And a love that she had been too oblivious to _see,_ let alone set _free._

On opposite ends of the country, Trish and Dez both faced a similar dilemma of disillusionment. Their break-ups were distressing, but that wasn't the jugular of their grief. The source of their anguish came from fear. Fear of taking the first step in the direction they both wanted to go. It would mean putting everything they had on the line. The risk of losing it all forever. Losing each other forever. Both of them were aware of where exactly their hearts were; neither of them knowing they had the other's.

Taking the plunge meant all or nothing – but to them, the _all_ was well worth the risk. They decided to take the chance that might make or break everything they had between them. Their fear tugged at them from behind, but pull of their hearts was all too strong. One of them had acted a little sooner than the other, but if he hadn't, they wouldn't have found themselves in the same exact place at the right time. He had disembarked his plane in Miami to find her about to board hers – destination _City of Angels._

" _Trish!_ " he had called to her upon spotting those curls that haunted him for months. Before she even had the chance to fully turn herself around, she found herself tackled to the ground by the man she was about to travel across the country to see. Of course, this display alerted the airport security at the gate. They back off, however, as they see him help her back up onto her feet.

No words were exchanged, though Dez had expected to get an earful for pouncing on her. They had stared at each other in silence for a few moments, taking in the reality of the situation – all second-guessing left behind. They both knew exactly what they wanted. Both knew what they'd be risking. What they didn't know was that they were both on the exact same wavelength. Perhaps if they had known this, they wouldn't have knocked their heads together as they both leaned in.

Groaning in pain, they released their laughter, all their worries evaporating. With a little more coordination than their last attempt, they reconnect with their hearts. The kiss had begun gentle, though quickly escalated with every emotion that started to unfold within them. Airport security eventually had to make their way over again to break them apart after some complaints by parents with young children. They leave the airport, hand in hand – tethered tightly to their hearts. They would no longer miss a thing.

* * *

The silk sheets just wouldn't do. Dez needs her warmth. He turns to the girl sleeping soundly beside him, her curls draping over her face. A face he's elated to know he gets to wake up to now for the rest of his life. The face of the woman that had struck him so fiercely in the core of his being, he had been left clueless to his feelings for years. The face of the woman who holds his heart.

He tucks her curls behind her ear and she begins to squirm at the feeling of his cold hands brushing against her face. Her eyes open partially, squinting at the light from the sunrise pouring in from the window.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to wake you up," he smiles at her sheepishly. Trish rubs her eyes and yawns, outstretching her arms.

"Yeah you did, you liar," she teases him, hitting him lightly with one of the pillows. "Your hands are freezing. Come here." She pulls him in, pressing his body against hers, a shiver going up her spine. "You shouldn't have put those thick blankets away. You get cold too easy."

" _But it was so hot last night,_ " he mewls, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, peppering it with light kisses. She glides her warm hands up and down his bare back as he settles himself against her.

"Why are you up so early, anyway? It's your day off, you always sleep in." After the busy week he had, Trish knows he needs as much sleep as he can get.

"It's nothing," he states, laying still for a moment.

"It's _never_ nothing with you, Dez."

"I just…I had that dream again." He pulls his head back to face her. "Y'know…The one…" He frowns, his gaze dropping as he's filled with shame at the fact that he had dreamt of a life with another woman. Dreamt of Trish with another man. A dream that had felt all too real, shaped off of the ending of his first major film.

"Dez. Hey, _hey look at me._ " She lifts his chin, and his eyes make their way back to hers. "It's okay if you still have feelings for Carrie. I… _I get it._ " He raises his brows at her words.

"That's…That's not it at all. I love _you._ It's just…" He lays his head down on her chest as he continues. "It was all rainbows and sunshine. The birds were chirping. I could hear romantic music playing. It was… _Perfect._ "

"That sounds like a pretty nice dream." She smiles, still confused about his unease.

"It was a _nightmare._ " He frowns. "A _perfect_ nightmare. It felt _wrong._ I don't want perfect. I want _you._ "

" _Excuse me?_ I'll have you know I'm as perfect as it gets," she responds, in mock-offense. She knows what he means by it. Though she finds joy in watching him try and worm his way out. "But I guess I can settle for being an imperfect dream over a perfect nightmare. Whichever one means I get to wake up to your nasty morning breath every day. I'd miss it too much." She waits for a response, though hears nothing but his breathing. _Had he fallen asleep?_

" _Doof,_ " she rolls her eyes, putting her hand over his, which had rested on her stomach. He had started doing this quite often since they learned of her pregnancy. She's due in a few months, but that certainly doesn't stop her from taking care of her goof of a husband when he needs her. Or Alex and Ava, who she had volunteered to babysit for Austin and Ally while they are on their romantic Valentines getaway. Her godchildren would probably up soon, demanding pickles and pancakes.

"It's your turn to make breakfast," Dez whispers to her.

"Oh, so you're still awake." She scoffs. "And no, it's _your_ turn. But I'll do you a favor today because you're in desperate need of some beauty sleep."

"Love you, babe." He kisses her tenderly, feeling whole once again – melting into his imperfect, yet blissful reality. He'd never miss a thing again.


End file.
